1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a parking operation control apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, conventional parking operation devices are provided to park an automobile at a desired position using an electronic parking brake system upon parking.
The electronic parking brake system allows a driver to operate or release a parking brake via simplified switch operation and to achieve braking stability in an emergency situation.
In addition, when the user has difficulty in driving or parking the automobile due to failure of the electronic parking brake system, driving or parking may be implemented via operation of a release lever.
Recently, studies on an improved parking operation control apparatus, which may enhance parking efficiency, convenience and stability by stabilizing an automobile under occurrence of malfunction of the electronic parking brake system and a control method thereof have been continuously conducted.